Derek's effects
by jameslaffertyfanatic
Summary: this is about how peyton deals with her brother and after he leaves.. anyways just read and find out. also its a nayton story cause i wanted to try that out.
1. Chapter 1

I ran like crazy into my room.

"Why are you doing this?!!" I yelled, almost crying.

"Because Peyton don't you know we are supposed to be together." the tone of his voice scared me. He was supposed to be my brother and I had actually come to like him.

"We can't be together." I said to him. About that time he got the door open and for a couple minutes he just looks at me. Thank god for me though before he can do or say anything I hear another voice.

" Peyton!"

"Nathan! Help me!!" I yelled. I was so scared and I hoped he would hurry and get up here. The guy that was supposed to be my brother ran over to me and kisses me hard on the mouth. Then he pulls out a knife, but before he can do anything there's Nathan.

"Peyton! Wake up." Nathan gently woke me up from the dream I've had so many times now.

"Nathan?" I ask not quite certain that I'm awake from the dream yet.

"Yea I'm here. Was it the dream again?" he asked sounding as concerned as he always does when I wake up from these dreams.

"Yea, but it was different this time. You saved me not Lucas. Thank god you're here Nate. I love you so much!" I put my arm around his body and pulled him towards me for a kiss. His arms went around my body and he pulled us even closer.

"I love you too Peyton." he whispered into my ear after we were done kissing.

"I'm scared Nate. I can't stop thinking about it. (It meaning the incident with Derek.) I mean he was only sentenced to three years. What do I do after that? I hate waking up with the shakes, plus I love you Nate and I don't want you to have to go through this."

"Slow down. Maybe you should consider some kind or therapy. Then you can get all this stuff out. And I'm going through this with you by choice. I hope you know that I'm always here and if you don't want to talk to anyone else then you can always talk to me. I'll do my best to help you out." Aww. My Nate is always so sweet. I'm so glad we got back together! I'm happy I was given a second chance. I realized how much I loved him when he almost died in the hospital. When him and Haley got divorced I had to make a move. And the good thing is that me and Haley are still friends too along with her and Nathan. Now the only thing that's stopping us from being completely happy is this fear of mine.

"Peyton?" I looked up and saw him staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" he looked like he didn't think I knew that.

"I know Nathan. And I try to tell you everything but its hard to do that." especially when I don't remember everything that happened.

"And I understand that I just hope that someday you'll feel comfortable enough to tell me whatever's on your mind." I wish I could tell you everything Nate but I'm just not ready for you to know everything about me.

"Someday will happen. I just don't know when that is at this point in time." I wonder if he thinks I would hide anything from him?

"You know that I wouldn't hide anything that was really important from you right?"

"I know. I can tell when your hiding something. Its in your eyes." Nathan, Nathan. I love you so much but you really don't know when I'm hiding something. Not that it's the important stuff im hiding. (I'm lying on my back and he's on his stomach, looking down at me.) I pull his head down and kiss him. I wrap my arms around his muscular body and press it against mine. I noticed that he likes to play with my hair. He almost always does when we kiss and I know I love running my fingers through his. After about fifteen minutes of making out we stopped cause we knew what this would lead to.

"Are you going to go see Haley today?"

"Yea she said she wanted to hang out today. Now your sure your okay with this right cause if your not I won't go. I don't mind hanging out with you all day." I wouldn't mind it either Nate but Haley is our friend and I trust her and most importantly I trust you.

"I don't care as long as no kissing or having sex is envolved." he just laughed at me, we both knew that wouldn't happen.

"I can guarantee that won't be happening. We'll probably just watch some movies and hang out. What do you have planned?"

"I figured I'd just go and see what Brooke's doing. Maybe see what's going on with Lucas. I'm not for sure though." yea even though she's going out with Jake she still seems like she likes Lucas.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna get dressed and go so I'll see you later."

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I'll see you tonight. Are you gonna come back for some food or eat with Haley?" say eat here, say eat here...

"I'm not sure. I'll give you a call and tell you around...6:30ish." well I guess that's better than a straight out no.

"okay. Bye. (He bent down for a kiss.) Damn he's a good kisser!

"Love you. Bye." he had that look on his face that said I love you and yes I know I'm a good kisser. He's famous for that look. He has such a nice body plus his amazing face. I wish he wasn't leaving. Man he's just so hot. Well I'm going to bed. Hopefully I can sleep without anymore dreams.

Two hours later...

"please stop...why are you doing this?" (Woke up breathing really fast.) Oh god tell me that was a dream. Just think about this logically. It was just a dream, nothing like this happened to me. I ran into my room and he came in and kissed me. Where was Nathan or Lucas? No one came in this time. One of them always came. He took off my clothes. Still no Lucas or Nathan. He takes his off..no one still. Oh no no.. this is not real. This is not the part I don't remember. He didn't do that to me. Lucas came and got me. I remember hearing him yell . Derek had a knife and somehow Lucas saved me. Calm down Lucas would've told me if that happened. (I started to breath deep.) God dammit Peyton just calm down. It was just a dream no need to shake . No need to worry about it either. Okay I'm just gonna go and see if Brooke wants to do something. This never happened.

**I wanted to try and write a story from just one person's point of view/ so here's the first chapter and I hope you like it! (Did you like the nayton?) So review cause I love em all!! I'll try and update soon but I have a lot of stories and little time. I'll do the best I can. Anyways I also have another story I'm gonna working on so look out for that one. Bye for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Brooke." I Hope she has nothing to do cause I haven't talked to her for like a week now.

"Nothing much, just talking to Jake. You wanna do something? Jake's a little busy with Jenny right now, but he said he meet up with us later." My god Brooke. Do you think maybe you should help him out?

"Brooke go help Jake. Then you two can spend some time together."

"I don't know Peyton, I'm not very good with babies. Besides then what are you gonna do?" Just tell her the truth. Hopefully she doesn't get mad.

"I'll go hang out with Lucas. I want to hang out with you Brooke but you need to spend some time with Jake and Jenny."

"Sure. I thought you didn't like Lucas? Aren't you going out with Nathan now? You and Lucas don't need to get caught cheating again." god dammit Brooke!

"Look Brooke, I don't like him like that anymore. And Nathan doesn't care so I find it funny that you do! You know sometimes I think you still like him!" Oops. Overboard Peyton. This isn't gonna be pretty.

"Peyton! I don't like Lucas but Nathan deserves better!!! Me and Lucas are just friends okay. I'm with Jake now and I'm gonna go see him and help with Pretty girl. So bye."

"Talk to you later."

"Yea whatever." well I guess it could've been worse. She's such a liar though. I know she still likes Lucas. Probably just going out with Jake to try and make him Jealous or something.

"Hey lover."

"Peyton?...why is that so funny?" right he doesn't know what Brooke said.

"Oh it's just something that Brooke said."

"Which is what?" he knew already though I'm sure.

"She told me that I need to stay away from you because we might accidently cheat again. She said that Nathan deserves better than that. I mean she should know me well enough to know that I'm not making that mistake again. No offense to you."

"Why did she say that? She knows we don't like each other like that doesn't she?" come on Lucas you know why.

"I told her but I think she still likes you." but you already knew that.

"I don't think so..have you ever seen her with Jake? She looks so happy."

"Maybe but when I told her I was gonna hang out with you she got really mad. That's when she accused me of liking you again. I'm pretty sure that's called jealousy." she did Lucas don't even deny it.

"I don't know anymore with her. So what do you want to do?"

"Well..I've got some new music I've been wanting you to listen too."

**6:32...**

Okay Nathan you gonna call me?

"**I don't wanna know its over**

**so save your goodbye kiss**

**I don't wanna know it's over**

**cause ignorance is bliss**

Hinder...a great band.

"Hey Nate. I was just thinking about you."

"I'm always thinking about you." there he goes again making my heart melt with some simple words.

"How sweet of you. I know it's not you though its me. So are you coming over?" say yes Nate say yes.

" ha ha..I think I'm the good one. Haley's gonna go and see Lucas. Besides I missed you." Yea my heart is melting again.

"You were only away for about 8 hours. What did you end up doing?"

"When I got there she was watching a movie so I finished watching it with her."

"What movie did you watch? Anything good?"

"A walk to Remember. It was kinda sad, defiantly not my favorite movie. But it wasn't that bad."

"I've seen it before. I personally loved it but I know you can't help it you have bad taste in movies so I only expect that you don't like the good movies."

"Ha ha so funny. Anyways smartass, I'm parked right outside so I'm just gonna come in and finish this."

"See ya loser." well now that he's here we can decide what to make. I'm glad he's eating here tonight. Then again we almost always eat together. (She smiled.)

"You know Peyton, I feel like I just talked to you."

"Yea I wonder why?" I walked over to him and squeezed him against me.

"Are you ready to show me how much you missed me?" I said playfully.

"Anytime." we kiss for like 5 minutes and as always I'm left breathless. He's so good.

"So what are we gonna eat P. Sawyer?"

"Well we can order Chinese or I figured we could whip up some of the steaks Dad got before he left."

"I'm gonna end up making the steaks aren't I?" I smiled, he knows I can't cook.

"Well you know I can't cook baby." The steaks ended up being awesome and by the end of the night we were watching Troy. It was pretty good.

"When does your Dad come home?"he said completely out of the blue considering the fact that we had been talking about the movie..

"Tomorrow, then he'll be here for about a month. I'm glad too cause I've missed him."

"I love you."

"I love you too? Do you wanna spend the night tonight?" I already know he's gonna say yes. He always does when Dad leaves.

"Like always." He comes over and picks me up like it was our honeymoon and puts me on my bed. I love it when he does this, I feel like I'm actually married to him. We both knew what to do.

"Are you happy?" he asks right on cue.

"Yes. Why do you ask love?"

"Because if your happy I get to enjoy the benefits." we both laughed. I remember how this got started. After we were done I lay there thinking about my life with him. Almost perfect...

**In the morning...**

"Derek, stop!" I wake myself up. I looked over at Nathan. He looked tired and concerned.

"Peyton, their getting worse aren't they?" I don't know what to say to him. I keep remembering more and more.

"Sorta." then he smiled at me and started talking.

"It's weird I've been watching you for about an hour, just listening to you breathe. I was just thinking about our relationship and how I feel about you made you made me realize something."

"What?" okay what is he gonna say now? What did he realize?

"I'm more in love with you then I ever was with Haley. You take me places she never could. And I have a question for you. Will you marry me?" oh my god. I must look like an idiot. I'm crying like a baby.

"Of course. I love you so much Nathan." there's only one problem.

"Peyton?" I look into his excited and troubled eyes.

"How are we gonna tell your Dad?"

**Thanks for showing your support Ashley and cabot007. I'm updating this cause of you two. I hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it. As always review please. Bye (by the way Haley is pregnant but Karen is.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Good question.

"Well I figure we should just tell him straight forward. Tell him why." I hope he doesn't get mad though..mad? What am I thinking this is my dad he'll be happy for me.

"Yea, what do we do if he does get mad? Just do it anyways or wait? We are almost 18." exactly what I was thinking Nate.

"If he doesn't think we should then we should wait. You turn 18 in what...3 months? And I turn 18 in 4 so its not that long of a wait." not that we'll have to deal with this because I know my dad and he'll be so happy.

"Do you think we should. We've known each other forever but we've only been dating for about for about a year." doubts. Not a good sign when we're talking about marriage.

"Well I love you Nate and I always will but if you-"

"no I do. I just thought you dad might use that against us. Cause I love you too." he bent down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"He should be here in a little bit so we'll find out soon." I said.

**2 hours later... he's home..dun dun du...(lol)**

"I'm really nervous Peyton. What if he doesn't like me because of this? Then when we do get married he won't come? What if he doesn't let me see you or won't give us his blessing?" you know this is kinda funny. I've never seen him like this. He was so nervous and I know I shouldn't laugh cause it just means that its important to him but he looked to funny not too.

"Nathan its okay. Gosh what's wrong with you Scott? I've never seen you like this before." I said pretending to be Whitey.

"I've never felt like this before." I wonder how her was with Haley's parents?

"It wasn't so hard last time." he added as he saw me open my mouth.

"Peyton! Come here I wanna see you, I've got a present here." my dad yelled making Nathan turn pure white.

"Here we go lover boy." I took his hand, my hand was slightly shaking too. Together we went into the kitchen where our fate was to be decided. For right now anyways.

"Hey Nathan. You're here awful early." I looked at Nathan and I had to smile cause he looked kinda scared and to think this was the fearless Nathan Scott. So many personalities in one person. But that's why I love him so much.

"Uh yea, I just love being with Peyton." I could tell that he was about to say more but obviously my dad didn't.

"Yea she's an amazing girl."

"Sure..uh..is."

"Nathan shut up." I knew if I didn't stop him he would make a fool of himself.

"You know you do kinda look nervous." my dad said finally starting to catch on. God dad you are so slow.

"Peyton this isn't funny." he raised his voice. He was getting bold now.

"Why not Nathan?" I know this is not the time but if I could just get him to say it then I am so the master of Nathan Scott.

"Because I love you and your laughing cause I'm nervous!" wow he was really mad now cause he just kept going on. He turned around and looked dad straight in the eye and asked if he could marry me.

"Is that why you've been...making a fool of yourself." Ouch. Nate really looked pissed now.

"If that's what you wanna call it." he said it really slowly and I could tell he was trying to stay calm. I suppose since I kinda caused this I should make him feel better.

"It's okay Nate. I still love you."

I hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. Then I turned to dad.

"We love each other dad and we wanna get married." I had expected smiles and hugs, not this.

"No." just to hear that word surprised me.

"What?"

"I can't let you. Not now." I was speechless. And I just stood there. My dad had always supported me and now the biggest decision of my life and he denies me.

"Look Mr. Sawyer-"

"don't talk."

"Don't tell me what to do. What's wrong with it? We're in love."

"Yea is that what you told the other girl you were with? That you loved her. Well I won't let my daughter go through that kind of pain. Your too young to know love."

"Dad." I couldn't even finish what I'd intended on saying.

"If it's love Peyton it can wait." I was crying hard, my dad just couldn't see that this was different. Then my sweet Nathan comes to my rescue and hugs me.

"Look wait til your like 20. Then it'll be fine." 20? Who does he think he is telling me how long I should wait to marry the person I love.

"Sorry dad but in 4 months I'm gonna be Mrs. Scott wether you like it or not!" I yelled. And once I started I couldn't stop. I mean how could he not support me? After all those years of me letting him leave me alone. Me dealing with things all by myself.

"Dad, I can't believe you would say that. Throughout my whole life you've always supported me no matter what! This is the biggest decision of my life and that's when you decide to leave me?" I was crying and yelling all the while Nathan and Dad just stood there.

"Peyton calm down." now I love Nathan but m dad was the one who was supposed to say that and hug me. Not Nathan. So I just stood there crying.

"Dad I love you but if you can't suppoer me like I have with your job all these years then things are gonna change." I managed to choke out. I didn't know if he understood me until I heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry Peyton I just can't."

"I can't stay here then."that was hard, he was crying now.

"...I understand. Just know that if you need anything I'm here."

**1 hour later..**

I was packing my things. My dad said he was gonna go out and Nathan stayed with me.

"Peyton. We knew this might happen, I don't think you need to move out. I would love to see you 24/7 but this is your home." I know he was right and maybe thats why I got so mad.

"Nathan, I can't okay! When I said he might say no I didn't really mean it!" I thought I knew my dad. Fuck I thought he'd be happy for me.

"Well I know how much you two need each other. I think your too close to let...something like this ruin it."

"Something like this? Our marriage is just something to you?!"

"No but compared to your relationship with your dad it is a little bit smaller." okay I know I've thought this a lot but how could he say that? Our relationship is everything to me. He was just tossing it off like it was nothing.

"Smaller? Maybe to you"

"I'm just saying that I don't think this is the right solution."

"If you don't want me to live with you then you can just say it. I mean you didn't have any problem telling Haley to move out or telling your mom to go fuck herself." I don't even know why I said that. He didn't do anything to me so why was I doing this to him. I was doing it again. Blaming it on someone else.. I looked up when he didn't respond for a while. He was just stadning there with a hurt look in his eyes. I started to move toward him but he backed away. I was just about to say something but he started talking first.

"Your right I didn't but I did it civilly unlike you. And I did want you to live with me." he said it all with rears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it Nate. I guess I just had my hopes up. I really thought my dad would say yes." we were both crying and I sat on my bed.

"Yea I did too. It's not the end of the world though. We still have the rest of our lives to get married."he said as he sat down next to me. I put my head on his chest relieved that he wasn't mad. Then I felt his arms wrap around me as he kissed the top of my head.

"We will get married Peyton. After we graduate." I want so much to believe him but after all the things that have happened to me it really hard to. I mean what about Derek and what really happened that night...

**Okay I think that was pretty good. Thanks ashley for reviewing. I hope that some other people review too though..**


End file.
